Unhappy Endings
by Obviously Procrastinating
Summary: Not every love story has a happy ending.


Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my first time writing a story in a while so sorry if it's a little rough. I honestly didn't think I'd be writing again, so let's just take this slow for now. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm not going to stick to the storyline of the show, so if that's going to bother you, I would suggest leaving.

"I can't do this anymore, Austin." These are the words that completely wreck me. I had been sitting on the edge of our bed, Ally's and mine, trying to remember that we hadn't always hated each other. I was even pretty sure that we used to be good together. Tonight's fight had me wondering though. It had started with the usual nitpicking and nagging, but eventually it had become a full-on war. My jealousy had reared its ugly head and I had accused her of cheating on me. I think my exact words accused her of "slutting it up around town while I worked to provide for both of us". God, why did I say that? I knew with every bone in my body that Ally wouldn't cheat on me. But sometimes… Sometimes I thought I saw little winks or a lingering hand. Small things that wouldn't actually be considered cheating, but they were enough to make me doubt her.

"I'm tired of fighting with you," she murmured thickly. I closed my eyes and dropped my head in my hands. I was tired too. It had been so long since we had enjoyed being in each other's company. Days and nights of never ending arguments were killing me. "I'm tired of fighting with you too." "What should we do?" That was the million-dollar question wasn't it? What to do next. I felt a sudden pang of panic and blurted, "marry me. With a little time and effort, we can fix this." Her muffled sob tells me all I need to know. Marriage wouldn't fix a damn thing between us. We were broken into so many little pieces that it would take a thousand years and a million pounds of glue to put us back together. "You and I both know that wouldn't w-work," she lets out a little hiccup, "I think we need to break up." Even though my head is still in my hands, I can feel myself start to tear up. Ten years down the drain, just like that. Where had we gone wrong?

-Flashback to 2 years ago-

 _As I walk up to our apartment, I whistle. I had been given a promotion at work and tonight was Ally's 26_ _th_ _birthday. On my way home, I had picked up a bouquet of roses and a bottle of the fancy wine she liked. "Baby, I'm home," I call out as I push our front door open. I see a pair of men's shoes that aren't mine in the foyer, and suddenly I'm a bit anxious. Who's here? "Ally?" I yell a little louder. There's music drifting in the air out of our living room as I take a few steps in. What I see feels like a punch to the stomach. Ally's in here, being cradled in the arms of her ex-boyfriend Dallas. Her head is on his chest and they're taking slow circles around the room. I walk in as the song ends and they step apart. Ally's wide eyes shoot to mine, and I swear to God, it feels a little bit like being shot. She starts to nervously babble. "Hey, Austin. I didn't know you'd be home so quickly." She checks her watch and her face goes pale. It was at least an hour after I had left the office. How long had that douchebag been here? Dallas goes to shake my hand like my entire world isn't falling apart right now. "Hey, man. Long time no see." I just look at him like he's grown three heads because seriously, what the fuck? "I just came to wish our Ally cat a happy birthday." The look I give him could have cut glass. "_ Our _Ally Cat?" I inquire. "Because I could have sworn you were the one who left her behind, man. I stayed to pick up the pieces and I don't intend to share her." "Austin," Ally hisses at me. Dallas just puts his hands up and starts to back away. "You're right. My bad." Damn right it was his bad. I had held her for countless hours after he had broken up with her, drying her tears and reassuring her that the right man would come along eventually. He had broken her heart and I was the one who fixed it. I would die before I let him have a piece of her again. Ally turns to Dallas, placing a hand on my chest to keep me from moving in on him. "I think you need to go, Dal." Another shot to the heart. Dal? Seriously? "You're right. I'll see you later" he questions her. After sending a quick look my way, she responds. "We'll see." Feeling the urge to punch something, I push my way out of the living room. Realizing that I'm still holding the flowers and the wine, I make my way to the kitchen to drop it all off. A quick rush of disappointment moves through me. Tonight was supposed to be special. I try to tamp down the feeling and move into our bedroom. The sounds are all dampened in here, but with how silent the apartment is now I can hear Dallas putting on his shoes to leave. The door quickly opens and shuts and Ally starts to pad down the hallway. I change into my pajamas, no longer feeling like going out. She trudges into the room and I feel another wave of betrayal. Why the hell had Dallas been here? "It's not what you think," she mutters at me. I feel my eyebrows quirk up, not quite believing her but ready to hear her excuses all the same. "He had called because he remembered my birthday and we just wanted to catch up. Stop being such a dick, Austin." I feel my spine stiffen as she says those last words. That hurts more than anything else that's happened tonight. I suck in a quick breath and reply, "Excuse me for thinking that my girlfriend may have been cheating on me. You were dancing with your EX, Ally! That's pretty fucking intimate." Shoving a pillow and blanket under my arm I leave the room, slamming the door behind me. Throughout the night I listen to her sob, but I never go to comfort her._

-Present Day-

I pull myself out of my memories and scrub my hands down my face. I was so tired. This wasn't a fight I could ever see myself winning. "I love you, Al. But you're right. We shouldn't be together anymore." Just saying these words kills a piece of me. I honestly thought this girl was the love of my life. How would I go on without her? She places a gentle kiss on my cheek and together we spend the rest of the night crying in bed.

The next day, I pack up all my belongings and move out. When all of my things are packed in the car I go back inside to talk to Ally one last time. She's in the kitchen scrubbing dishes, and I lean on the doorjamb to watch her for a bit. She moves efficiently and gracefully, looking like everything I had ever wanted and everything I had pissed away. I clear my throat to get rid of the lump that had suddenly appeared and she finally turns around, surprised. Coughing one more time, I tell her, "I'm going to go now. I'll be at Dez's if you need me for anything. Don't hesitate to ask." She throws her arms around me in a quick hug and I wrap my arms around her knowing this will be the last time. "Bye, Austin," she whispers against my ear. I pull away and nod stiffly. I walk out the door and hop in my car shooting one last long look at the apartment. Eventually I put my keys in the ignition and drive away. "Bye, Ally."


End file.
